Into Rain City
by dreaminitiate
Summary: The MDBC are all going on another trip to a place all of them have never been to before! All credit goes to Heather Vogel Frederick except for what I make.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! My name is Charlotte. This is my first fanfiction, and I'd love to get some feedback. I'll try to update every week or so, and I'll also try to keep my chapters long. This story takes place after the sixth book, and Simon and Tristan will also be there. I'm not sure yet whether or not I'll add Theodore Rochester, but the Berkeley family will definitely be residing in Concord. All the pairings are as Heather Vogel Fredrick left them off as. Comment if you want a certain POV or if you think some of the characters are too OOC. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Jess

I wave to Darcy, thanking him for the ride home, and he drives off. Slowly, almost reluctantly, I turn around and stare at Half-Moon Farm, where I've spent most of my days.

I go through my normal after-school chores - milking the goats, collecting the eggs, cleaning the horses' stalls, the usual. I love my family's farm more than anything, but recently I've felt it's rather tedious and repetitive.

Everyone is really busy, so we've put off several book club meetings for other times that everyone can make it. I think back to all the places that we visited as a book club - New York, Wyoming, and England.

All the exciting (and not so exciting) moments - Gigi coming to Concord, Gigi getting engaged, Emma moving to England, the Sophie Fiasco, Annabelle and Rupert, and Tristan and Simon.

I smile when the horses nuzzle my hand after I feed them a treat. I slip into the kitchen, climbing up the stairs to change out of my work clothes and into something a little more comfortable.

My phone rings, and when I reach over to answer it, I see that it's Emma.

"Hey, Emma. What's up?" I say curiously.

"Oh, nothing, except for the fact that Cassidy called for an emergency MDBC meeting," she replies casually.

"Really?" I say, surprised. "Did she mention why?"

"Nope," Emma responds. "She was rather enigmatic about it."

"Hmm," I say thoughtfully. "At her house, right?"

"Yes," she confirms.

"Well, I guess I can call Darcy again," I decide.

"Again?" Emma inquires, ever the observant.

"Yes," I answer, blushing slightly. "He drove me home after school."

"Okaay," she says, her voice teasing.

"See you at Cass's house, then," I say, ignoring her unnecessary side comment.

"Bye," she responds.

Once she hangs up, I dial Darcy's number. I only have to wait a few seconds before he picks up.

"Hi, Jess. What is it?" Hearing his deep voice makes me smile.

"Do you mind dropping me off at Cassidy's house? She called for an impromptu book-club meeting about something urgent."

"Sure," he answers.

He pulls up two minutes later, and we arrive at Cassidy's house soon after.

I don't have to ring the doorbell; the door opens right after I get out of the car.

Cassidy's anxious face peeks out from around it, and I see her brows creased with agitation. She shuts the door the minute I enter, and leads me to her room, where Megan and Emma are waiting.

"What's going on?" I ask, speculating all the possibilities.

"I'll tell you when Becca arrives," she replies vaguely.

Right on cue, the doorbell rings, and Cassidy rushes out to answer it.

I stare at my friends sitting on the bed, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"We don't know anything!" Megan protests.

"Fine, but she'd better spill soon, because the anticipation is killing me."

"Do you think you're the only one who feels that way?" Emma retorts impatiently. I join them on the bed, the mattress dipping slightly under my weight. Megan breaks it the silence after a moment.

"Don't tell Gigi, because I know that she'll immediately contact Wolfgang, but lately I've been thinking about that fashion show we did a long time ago to save Half-Moon Farm, remember?"

"Yes," Emma and I reply slowly, question evident in our tones.

"Well, yesterday I was bored, and my hand just doodled in my sketchbook. I looked over it later that night, and found that I'd been sketching a variety of designs."

She interrupts us before when we open our mouths. "They're all work in progress, so they aren't really anything good; just me flushing out some ideas. Do you get what I mean?" she says.

Emma nods. "That's what I do, only I do it about my stories."

Cassidy and Becca burst through the door a second later. Becca sits down on the floor, and Cassidy plops down on her desk chair. She's silent.

We all stare at her.

"Just tell us already!" Megan bursts out after a few seconds.

"Okay, okay, okay," Cassidy sighs and stares at the floor before lifting her head and looks each of us in the eye.

"There's a major problem that I learned only a few hours ago. I don't want anyone to know about this, but it turns out that. . ."

* * *

 **Review!**

 **Thank you to Brittfiction (Britt) for being my beta!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is more just explaining the little "problem". I promise that the next chapter will explain more about it. I'll be aiming for at least 3000 - 4000 words for the third chapter, so look forward to that! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Cassidy

I trail off.

My friends stare at me eagerly and slightly irritably.

"I heard my mom talking to your mom, Emma, about this secret trip that they were planning - it was to take us all to. . .Vancouver!"

My face breaks into a smile, and they all gasp.

"Pretty good, huh?" I ask, smiling.

"Yeah, that was a pretty good facade you put up," Emma admits.

I grin.

I lean towards Megan. "And. . .Gigi invited Wolfgang to join us. He'll be staying at a different hotel than us, but he'll be there."

Megan gasps. "Really?"

"Really," I promise, grinning wider.

Megan glances at Jess and Emma meaningfully, and I wonder what is going on.

Becca clearly catches on too, and Megan nods almost imperceptibly, most likely promising to explain later when they are alone.

"Why do I feel like I'm out of the loop here?" I say boldly.

Megan sighs. "Fine. I guess I'll tell you all. I've been doodling some different designs, because I was thinking about the fashion show we had a few years ago. The one to save Half-Moon Farm. But they aren't very good yet, because I'm still tweaking them."

I grin at her, giving her a thumbs up. "That's great!"

"But I don't want people to know - except for you guys of course. I especially didn't want Gigi or Wolfgang to know, and now he'll be conveniently showing up with us to Vancouver!"

I wince. "Oh, yeah. . .about that. . .I'm really sorry."

"No, no." She shakes her head. "It's not your fault at all. It can't be so hard to hide from them, can it?"

"No, I guess it isn't," Becca agrees.

"Okay guys, now we need to get packing," Megan says firmly. "In fact, I need more silk articles of clothing. We definitely need to go shopping."

Becca nods, but I crinkle my nose in disgust.

"I think we're good, personally," I object.

Megan ignores me. "We should probably go that new mall. Ashley told me that they have some pretty good clothing stores there."

"Why?" I gripe. "Fine, but I'm not going."

"Oh yes you are, Cassidy," Megan says, gripping my arm.

Man, that girl has some strong muscles when she's serious.

"Emma, you definitely need a scarf, because Vancouver's pretty chilly. . .most likely cashmere and violet. . .and Jess, well, we'll find you something," Megan lists, ticking off her fingers.

I close my eyes, trying to mentally prepare myself as Megan drags me out the door.

When we arrive there, it's bustling with activity, and people are streaming past us, so we have to fight the current while managing to stay together.

Finally we slip into one of the new boutiques, Constellation, and we breathe a sigh of relief, free at last.

Megan roams around, pulling me to the female's section. She brushes through several racks, when all of a sudden she comes to a complete stop.

"Oh my god!" she exclaims, thrilled. "They have Bix here! I love her designs! Ashley was so not kidding when she said they had good stuff here."

Her voice attracts Becca, who shows up in a flash. "Bix? Let me see! Omigosh, it's true! This dress is mind-blowing!"

"I know right!" Megan agrees. "They even have some other designers that I've heard Gigi mention before. Like Cher Renee and Della Schouler! Oh my god. . .and Alicia Gabanna! You know, I must have at least 5 handbags from her!"

I sigh and quietly slip away. Luckily, Megan and Becca don't notice me, still immersed in the "amazing" clothes. There is a bench outside Constellation, and I sit down with a sigh of relief.

* * *

Megan

There's an entire rack set aside specifically for Bix, and Becca and I can't get enough of it. We both keep on gasping, until I notice something's up. I don't hear any complaining. . .

I spin around, and sure enough, Cassidy isn't there. I roll my eyes.

"Well, you should've expected it," Becca comments. I sigh.

"It doesn't matter. Do you know where Emma is? And Jess?" I say, standing on my toes to see above the racks.

"Well, I think I saw them near the shoe section, but that was awhile ago," Becca muses. I pat the Iris blue shawl one last time, and then we go off in search of Emma and Jess.

Eventually, I catch a glimpse of a plum-colored sweater, and dash off in that direction. Sure enough, we find Emma pulling Jess along to the skirts section.

"Hey guys!" I call to them. They stop, and turn around in my direction.

"So, find anything good?" Jess asks.

I nod excitedly. "Yup, there were some Bix designs, which were amazing, of course."

"I found some stylish rain boots that I think are appropriate for Vancouver's weather. The designer tag said Mira Dihn. Do you know her?" Emma questions me cautiously.

My brow is furrowed. "I think so. . .I mean, I'm pretty sure that Gigi mentioned her once. Can I see the boots?"

Emma leads me away to boots section, and she hands me them. I'm still closely examining the boots when we get back.

"I like this style too. Good choice, but—" I start, but are interrupted by Emma's phone ringing. She reaches into her pocket, giving me an apologetic look, and looks at the number.

"Oh!" she says, startled. "It's my mom. Let me see what she wants."

She comes back a few minutes later. "My mom told us to come home and go to our house for a book club meeting."

"Oh my god!" I say, face palming myself. "I forgot that today was book club day."

"Let me go find Cassidy first," Emma says, checking her watch. "We'd better be quick."

She hurries off, and I gasp, suddenly remembering something.

"Guys!" I say quietly. "Mrs. Hawthorne will probably be telling us about the Vancouver trip, so we all have to act surprised."

"Oh yeah," Jess says. "It's easy. Keep it natural, that's all."

"Of course _you_ would know, given how many plays you've been in," Becca teases, smirking.

Jess swats her shoulder. "I'm serious though, guys. Just keep it natural and you'll be fine."

Emma returns a moment later, an indignant Cassidy trailing after her.

I stare at her, arms crossed and foot tapping on the floor. "Cassidy? Where were you?" I say sternly.

She shrugs. "You know, places. For instance, outside of this store."

I sigh, exasperated, and Emma giggles.

"We need to act surprised though," Emma says after a moment, serious again.

"I know!" Cassidy huffs. "I know the deal."

Emma glances at her watch again. "Well, then we'd better get going. My mom was nagging me over the phone."

I hold out the boots. "Emma?"

She shakes her head. "I don't think I want them."

I shrug, set them back, and then we troop out the door.

 _There were no good scarves there. . .so now Emma doesn't have anything. . ._ _What does Jess need?_

Emma's house is only a few blocks away, so we arrive there quickly.

When we enter the house, all the moms are staring at us, most definitely not smiling.

"Girls?" Mrs. Hawthorne says severely in her librarian voice. "Where were you guys?"

We all shrug sheepishly. "At the new mall."

"Well then," Gigi says brightly after a moment. "Let's go sit down and enjoy the lemon-cranberry scones, shall we?"

"Girls," Mrs. Sloane-Kinkaid says, enthusiasm lighting up her eyes. "We are going on a very special trip this year!"

"Somewhere we've all never been to before - I checked very thoroughly," Mrs. Wong added.

"We're going to Vancouver!" Mrs. Delaney cried out.

Cassidy, Jess, Emma, Becca, and I all stare at each other, silent for a moment.

"Really?" Jess says incredulously, saving the day.

"Really!" her mother replies avidly.

"That's so cool!" Cassidy adds eagerly, although she sounds a little unsure and awkward.

"So," Gigi says briskly. "You girls need to get packing."

"Yes," Mrs. Wong jumps in. "Do you guys have enough jackets and sweaters and scarves and boots and-"

"Yes, Mom!" I say before she can say anything else. "We went to the mall right before this, remember?"

She nods. "Okay, but I still made a list, so make sure you girls check off each item."

I roll my eyes at Becca, and she discreetly covers her laugh.

It's time to get packing!

"Oh, and girls," Mrs. Hawthorne adds just before we all disperse. "Just a quick little fun fact: Did you know that one of Vancouver's nicknames is Rain City?"

* * *

 **Review!**

 **Again, thanks to my beta, Brittfiction (Britt).**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Hey guys, as you probably have noticed, this doesn't look like 3,000 words. It is Part 1 of the third chapter, and Part 2 will be up soon after!**

* * *

I sigh, staring wistfully at Megan and Simon.

They'd flown in two days ago, and ever since then, Megan never left Simon's side.

Same with Cassidy and Tristan.

I miss Theo. We've been calling and texting each other every day, but having him here in flesh and blood feels a lot different.

Finally I decide stop acting like a miserable wimp, and go to Pies and Prejudice. I'm in the mood for some hot chocolate.

I drive the short few blocks, humming softly to myself.

I can't help but smile a little bit when I think about the trip to Vancouver.

They're known for their maple syrup. . .and I definitely like pancakes.

Apparently the Berkeleys decided to drop in to visit us - meaning to visit Megan and Cassidy.

And they are apparently going to go to Vancouver with us. I think that's kind of abrupt, but evidently that's the way it goes.

The bells tinkle when I open the door and I breathe in the warm familiar scent.

It's pretty busy, and Gigi waves hi to me before hurrying off to help another customer.

I find an empty secluded corner table, and slip into the seat quietly.

I have to wait a little before someone comes over to serve me, but my drink arrives quickly.

I smile thank you to the waitress, and she nods swiftly before hustling off to another table.

Steam rises from the cup, and I take tiny sips.

I vaguely hear the the bells tinkle, but don't turn around to see who it is. It most likely is another customer.

Then a girl with almond-shaped eyes and black hair slides into the seat in front of me.

I almost expect Simon to be following right up after her. But no. She's alone.

"Megan?" I question. "What are you doing here?"

She smiles. "Does a bestfriend have to have an excuse to hang out with their bestfriend?"

I shrug sheepishly. "Well. . .no, but you always seem to hang out with Simon."

She frowns. "Oh. I'm sorry," she apologizes.

I shake my head. "No no, don't worry."

She's silent for a moment, and then brightens up as if a brilliant idea just occurred to her.

"Becca, let's have a bestfriend shopping spree. Just you and me," she says excitedly.

"Maybe," I say, beginning to smile.

"It'll be fun!" she insists lightly, grinning at me.

I have to smile then.

"Let's go," I say decisively.

She beams.

The mall is rather empty when we arrive, but that's okay, because that means we have it all to ourselves.

"Oh my god!" Megan exclaims. "This is perfect for you!"

I look at the coral-colored scarf doubtfully.

"I'll buy it for you," she declares.

"It's pretty darn expensive," I caution.

She shakes her head. "Look at it as my apology present. Besides, you want to look stylish for Vancouver, don't you?" She grins slyly.

I can't argue with that logic.

"I can't disagree with that type of reasoning," I give in reluctantly.

"I like this cyan pair of pumps," she muses thoughtfully.

And a few minutes later we skip out of the boutique, me carrying the scarf and her carrying her pumps.

Megan's phone buzzes, and she takes it out, looking puzzled when she sees the ID is Jess.

"It says there's an emergency book club meeting," she says, perplexed.

The mothers' faces are grim when Megan and I arrive at Half-Moon Farm.

"What is it?" Emma says impatiently.

Her mother sighs, and glances at Megan and Cassidy carefully.

"It turns out that, unfortunately, there is an emergency. . .so the Berkeleys will not be accompanying us on our trip to Vancouver. . ."

We're all silent, Megan and Cassidy's faces blank.

"What?" I say finally.

Mrs. Sloane-Kinkaid shrugs apologetically.

"It was really urgent," she says. "I'm so sorry."

The entire room is silent.

"But," Mrs. Hawthorne says attentively. "There is some good news. . ."

The door flies open suddenly, and Simon's head peeks around from it.

"Hullo, guys. Sorry to interrupt the meeting, but we're leaving now, so we were wondering if you'd like to say goodbye," he says, frowning sadly in Megan's direction.

"Yeah, sure," Cassidy replies, and then glances at all of us. "We'll be there in a second."

We all dutifully walk out the door and climb into our separate cars, the mothers right behind us.

The car is mostly silent on the way to the airport. We're all a little sullen, especially Megan and Cassidy.

I pat Megan on the back.

"It's going to be all right. Besides, you have me, right?" I say jokingly.

She smiles slightly.

The airport is busy when we pull up, and Simon's mop of blond hair makes him stand out from the crowd.

Megan's face is struggling to be composed, but everyone can see right through. She and Simon embrace tightly, and then she lets go and watches him and his family walk through the entrance into the airport sadly.

They look back once, wave, and then disappear.

We're all silent for a moment.

"Let's go back home, then, girls," Mrs. Delaney says brightly.

"Mom?" Emma says hesitantly as we get into the car. "What was that "good news" that you said there was?"

Her mother smiled at her. "Well, Emma, I was thinking of telling everyone at once, but since you asked so nicely. . ."

"Mrs. Hawthorne!" Cassidy says, racing up to us and barely out of breath. "My mom is asking for you."

"Oh. Okay," Mrs. Hawthorne replies, sounding surprised but getting out of her seat.

I look over at them through the window curiously, and I see Mrs. Sloane-Kinkaid's brow is furrowed.

Then Emma's mom says something most likely reassuring, and her entire facial expression lights up. Now I'm really curious.

Mrs. Hawthorne hurries over to us again and slips back into her seat. I study her carefully, but she has an excellent poker face.

The door is unlocked when we arrive back at the house, and all the mothers are smiling when we settle down.

"Girls. . ." Mrs. Hawthorne starts.

"Oh no." Emma buries her head in her hands.

"Emma Jane Hawthorne, I have not said anything yet, so there isn't any need for you to start whining about nothing," her mother says sharply.

"As Phoebe was saying," Mrs. Delaney cuts in. "We've invited Wolfgang to join us on our trip! We'll have so much fun!"

"Right," Megan says weakly. "I did not know that until now."

"He'll be staying at a different hotel, of course, but don't worry, Megan, you'll get plenty of time to see him," Cassidy's mother says briskly.

"And, girls," Gigi adds. "Wolfgang sent a package of clothing for all of you. He wants you to be stylish in Vancouver!"

This is something I didn't know, so, of course, both Megan and I let out a shriek of excitement.

"Here you go, girls. Knock yourselves out," she says, pulling it out from behind her back.

"Come on, guys!" Megan beckon us to follow her upstairs.

Cassidy mumbles something about crazy fashionistas but nonetheless follows us.

When we've all settled into Emma's bedroom, Megan rips open the package.

There is a note on top, addressing it to her, so she puts it on my desk to read later. Then she begins sifting through the loot.

There is a name scribbled on each bag, and I hand them out.

For a few minutes there's only a sound of tearing paper and exciting exclaiming.

"Megs, why don't you go look at that note that Wolfgang sent you," I suggests.

She nods. "Right."

Then she pick it up and open it and begins to read.

" _Dear Megan. . ._ "

* * *

 **Hmm, what will the note say? I know that some of you are probably furious at me for pushing the Berkeleys out of the story, but I feel like I don't really want them there. I feel like this trip is more of a book-club-only type of trip, which is why I had them have an emergency. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Author's Note - I'm sorry that this is kind of late, but I worked hard on it. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Megan

 _Dear Megan,_

 _I am_ more _than excited to meet you in Vancouver. Are you designing anything? I am sure they will be FABULOUS, yes? Within this package is some clothing for you and the rest of the girls, and a little special outfit for each of you. I've already given the VIP tickets to the Zamoragoza Fashion Show to Gigi. Isabel and I want to make sure that you and the bookclub are in style when you go watch!_

 _Au revoir for now,_

 _Wolfgang_

"A fashion show! Remember 7th grade? I wish we could be models again," Becca sighs.

"Who's Zammydozer, Megan?" Cassidy asks, confused.

"It's _Zamoragoza_ and I think it's _Alina_ Zamoragoza, a fashion designer. Maybe because she's up and coming?" I speculate.

"I like that name. Elegant and classy." Emma adds.

"Did they send us special outfits for the fashion show?" Jess gasped excitedly.

"Yes," I reply.

"Look at mine!" Emma marvels, holding hers up proudly. It's a tasteful hue of amethyst, long and flowy with the trimming barely reaching her ankles. It's very elegant and, as Emma quoted herself, "classy".

All my friends have me fashion-check their dresses, and after I give each a nod of approval (they were really good) my friends fold them gently and set them aside.

"Girls!" Suddenly my mom and Cassidy's mom peek their head in the door.

"Gigi's bringing the snacks, and Mrs. Wong here _very_ graciously decided to bring in some of her _home-made_ apple pie."

"Yeah, but first we should go home and get the sugar," Cassidy mutters sarcastically.

Mrs. Wong looks taken aback and opens her mouth to speak but Mrs. Sloane-Kinkaid does before her.

"What my _grateful_ daughter means," she cuts in smoothly, giving Cassidy the evil-eye, "Is that your apple pie is delicious and nutritious and that there is no reason that we should not _all_ enjoy it."

Mrs. Wong nods in satisfaction. "Yes, it is very nutritious."

But in the end, we're all scarfing up Gig's dim sum and all of us, even Cassidy's mom, are trying very hard to not to look at the untouched "apple pie".

When the book club meeting is over and we all leave, I retreat back into my room with my sketchbook and some pens, Coco, and a little plate of cookies.

I decide to go to sleep early tonight after dinner. As I lay in my bed, staring up at the dark ceiling, I can't help but wish that Simon - I mean, the whole Berkeley family - would come to Vancouver with us.

I try to think about happier things, like Wolfgang and the fashion show. I hope one day I'll be good enough to have my own fashion show.

I already consulted to Gigi about Zamoragoza. She said Alina has an interest in accessories, like hats, belts, and sunglasses.

That really intrigued me. I've always like hats, especially straw or floppy ones. After our conversation, I felt Gigi's piercing gaze on me, as if she could see through me all the way to my soul.

I'm not sure, but I feel like Gigi can sense that something's up.

I feel a little guilty. I hate lying to Gigi, but I don't want Wolfgang to get all over it, and although I know that I should have some faith in my grandmother . . . I can't bring myself to say it.

My _mother_ , on the other hand, is oblivious to any hints that I might have accidentally dropped.

Then my eyelids get heavier and my mind begins to drift into oblivion.

* * *

 **Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I know that I've been putting off starting their trip to Vancouver, so I promise that this will be the last chapter that will be taking place in Concord for now. I'm really happy that more people are viewing or commenting!**

 **To Trinity Rebel - Thanks for much for reviewing! There just might be some Berkeley fluff, even though they won't be in Vancouver. I tried to make Cassidy more like she is in the MDBC, with a little more attitude.**

 **BookNerd101010101 - Thank you for the nice review! It really made me want to write even more, as all reviews do. It is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Emma

I'm super excited.

My mom just told me that we'll be leaving for Vancouver in one week. I've been waiting for a while now.

Right now the house is pretty empty. Cassidy is doing Chicks-with-Sticks and Megan and Becca are having a "much-needed" last-second shopping trip.

I was thinking of inviting Jess over, when I remembered Jess and Darcy are having a "library study session" but that's just their date-in-disguise.

Suddenly the tip of a purple notebook hanging out of one of my drawers catches my eye, and I realize that I haven't written in it for a long time.

I'm in the mood for some poetry.

Vancouver Rollercoaster Ride

 _Heading up to Vancouver,_

 _The adventures that await._

 _Inhaling the clean fresh air,_

 _Who knows what we'll find there._

 _Something new and exciting,_

 _An inspirational place for writing._

 _Stories to share for long after,_

 _Memories told with fond laughter._

 _The Vancouver Rollercoaster Ride._

I read it over one more time, a satisfied smile on my face. I might even share this with Stewart. I know he'd like it.

Maybe not Darcy though . . . he'd tease me mercilessly.

As I gaze at my compact suitcase, I make an executive decision to bring my writing notebook. I wasn't sure at the time if I wanted to bring it, but I realize it's be better to tell my story on paper too.

I hear the doorbell ring while I'm thinking, and it jolts me out of my reverie.

"Emma! Are you home?" I hear my mother's voice call to me from downstairs. Her footsteps echo lightly over the stairs, and soon her smiling face pops in through the door.

"Hey, Emma. I brought some of your friends. They thought you might be lonely," she says, glancing over her shoulder behind her.

Suddenly I hear more footsteps, and soon enough, Megan, Becca, and Cassidy peek in over my mother's shoulder.

Cassidy gives me a cheeky grin. "Hey, Emma. And now," she says grandly, gesturing regally at the doorway behind her. "Here comes the greatest fashionista of all time - and her assistant - Megan Wong and Becca Chadwick!"

"Stop it, Cassidy!" Megan scolds teasingly, swatting her shoulder.

She shrugs indifferently and plops down on my bed, pushing me slightly to the side.

Megan and Becca follow after her carrying some pink bags behind them.

"Hey, Emma. We bought you some clothes for the trip, and we were about to show you them before somebody interrupted us," Megan says, glancing much to obviously at Cassidy.

She pretends she never saw the look and stares up the ceiling innocently.

Becca sighs and then reaches into the bag. "We got you that cashmere scarf that we thinking about. We also bought several sweaters that would go well with it. Also, I hope you like cowls, since we got a little of those too."

I smile gratefully. "Thanks, guys."

Megan hands me the scarf and sweater and says briskly, "Go put it on so we can see."

I dutifully walk into the bathroom.

A few minutes later I come out, and Megan chews her lip thoughtfully, staring at me.

She whispers into Becca's ear, and she nods.

"We like it," Becca announces with an air of finality.

Megan unwraps the scarf and hands me a maroon cowl and an stormcloud-blue sweater.

"Change out of that and put these on," she orders. I obey, all the while staring at the sweater. How on earth did they manage to find all this clothes?

I find myself being played doll for the next hour and Megan and Becca are like doctors performing a surgery.

Megan hands Becca the approved ones, and she adds it to the ever-growing pile next to my suitcase. Unapproved ones go to the also ever-growing pile next to the bags.

I swear it's like they have an entire closet full of clothes in there; the flow never seems to end.

Finally it stops and they set to work folding and gently setting it into my suitcase. Soon it's overflowing and they can't stuff anymore in.

Megan steps back and scrutinizes it. "Hmm. . .do you have another suitcase, Emma? It might not all fit."

I roll my eyes again but nonetheless the pull the smaller one out of my closet. Their faces light up.

All of a sudden, my mother's face pops in, the smile gone and replaced with a troubled frown.

"What is it, Mom?" I ask worriedly.

"Girls. . . .," she starts reluctantly. "There's a bit of a problem. . ."

* * *

 **Review!**


	6. Chapter 5 Excerpt

**Hey guys! Sorry for the little break. I was a little busy, but now I'm back and ready to write as ever! This might be a little short but that's only because it's not a full chapter! I intend on posting the rest of the chapter soon! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **Booknerd101010101 - I hope this excerpt clears up the cliffhanger! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **splinterson77 - Thank you for the nice review!**

 **Guest - I'm sorry for leaving you in suspense like that, but I'll try to update more often now. Thanks for the review!**

 **Lexee Style - I do plan on writing more, don't worry. There are many more chapters to come for this story, which means many more opportunities for fluff!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

Emma

"What do you mean, problem?" I ask warily.

She shakes her head. "Don't consider it a problem, dear. It's a completely fixable issue that came up, but it's been rethought out. Are you girls all packed?" she said briskly.

"Yes," I say slowly. Megan, Becca, and Cassidy nod in agreement. Well, Megan and Becca kind of nod.

"Why?" Cassidy asks boldly.

"We're leaving in six hours, girls, so get ready," she says indifferently, before seeing our faces and sighs. "It's really okay, girls. Smile. Six hours is plenty of time," she finishes, and then turns around and hurries down the stairs.

Megan, Becca, Cassidy, and I hold our smiles until she's out of sight. And then we turn to each other and frown.

* * *

Jess

My phone buzzes, and I take it out to see who it is. It's Emma. She's texted me to come to her house asap.

Darcy and I are about to leave the library anyway. I wave goodbye before closing the car door and ringing the doorbell on the front steps. Mrs. Hawthorn opens it up and smiles, pointing up the stairs.

The door is slightly ajar as I push through it and see Emma, Cassidy, Megan, and Becca talking quietly. They look up as they hear my footsteps and Emma immediately moves aside on her bed.

"Jess, there's been a little bit of a problem with the flight we booked, so we're leaving in six - no, more like five - hours now," Cassidy says bluntly.

"We are?" I say dumbly, my brain processing this sentence a few seconds late.

"Yes, we are," she replies sarcastically,

I blink. "So, like, are we supposed to be packing? I've already finished."

"Me too," Emma replies. Megan, Becca, and Cassidy nod.

"Look on the bright side, guys," I say encouragingly. "At least we get to go to Vancouver earlier!"

Emma nods. "True."

* * *

 **That's a little excerpt for the next chapter, so that I won't leave you guys on too much of a cliffhanger. I'm going to be back into full writer's mode, so don't worry. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


End file.
